Region
From the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Region#Political_regions Political regions In the field of political geography, regions tend to be based on political units such as sovereign states; subnational units such as administrative regions, provinces, states (in the United States), counties, townships, territories, etc.; and multinational groupings, including formally defined units such as the European Union, the Association of Southeast Asian Nations, and NATO, as well as informally defined regions such as the Third World, Western Europe, and the Middle East. Administrative regions *Belgium (in French, région; in German, Region; the Dutch term gewest is often translated as "region") *Chad (région, effective from 2002) *Chile (región) *Côte d'Ivoire (région) *Denmark (effective from 2007) *England (not the United Kingdom as a whole) *Eritrea *France (région) *Ghana *Guinea (région) *Guinea-Bissau (região) *Guyana *Hungary (régió) *Italy (regione) *Madagascar (région) *Mali (région) *Malta (reġjun) *Namibia *New Zealand *Peru (región) *Portugal (região) *Philippines (rehiyon) *Senegal (région) *Tanzania *Togo (région) *Trinidad and Tobago (Regional Corporation) The Canadian province of Québec also uses the "administrative region" (région administrative). Scotland had local government regions from 1975 to 1996. In Spain the official name of the autonomous community of Murcia is Región de Murcia. Also, some single-province autonomous communities such as Madrid use the term región interchangeably with comunidad autónoma. Two län (counties) in Sweden are officially called 'regions': Skåne and Västra Götaland, and there is currently a controversial proposal to divide the rest of Sweden into large regions, replacing the current counties. The government of the Philippines uses the term "region" (in Filipino, rehiyon) when it's necessary to group provinces, the primary administrative subdivision of the country. This is also the case in Brazil, which groups its primary administrative divisions (estados; "states") into grandes regiões (greater regions) for statistical purposes, while Russia uses экономические районы (economic regions) in a similar way, as does Romania and Venezuela. The government of Singapore makes use of the term "region" for its own administrative purposes. The following countries use an administrative subdivision conventionally referred to as a region in English: *Bulgaria, which uses the област (oblast) *Russia, which uses the область (oblast'), and for some regions the край (krai) *Ukraine, which uses the область (oblast') *Slovakia (kraj) *China has five 自治区 (zìzhìqū) and two 特別行政區 (or 特别行政区; tèbiéxíngzhèngqū), which are translated as "autonomous region" and "special administrative region", respectively. Local administrative regions There are many relatively small regions based on local government agencies such as districts, agencies, or regions. In general, they are all regions in the general sense of being bounded spatial units. Examples include electoral districts such as Washington's 6th congressional district and Tennessee's 1st congressional district; school districts such as Granite School District and Los Angeles Unified School District; economic districts such as the Reedy Creek Improvement District; metropolitan areas such as the Seattle metropolitan area, and metropolitan districts such as the Metropolitan Water Reclamation District of Greater Chicago, the Las Vegas-Clark County Library District, the Metropolitan Police Service of Greater London, as well as other local districts like the York Rural Sanitary District, the Delaware River Port Authority, the Nassau County Soil and Water Conservation District, and C-TRAN. Traditional or informal regions The traditional territorial divisions of some countries are also commonly rendered in English as "regions". These informal divisions do not form the basis of the modern administrative divisions of these countries, but still define and delimit local regional identity and sense of belonging. Examples include: *Finland *Japan *Korea *Norway (landsdeler) *Romania *Slovakia